


waste your time

by rangerchikin



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, also i don't usually tag my smuts so, let's just stick with this, oh and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerchikin/pseuds/rangerchikin
Summary: There's nothing like spending your time with a certain Vice Dorm Leader. The one that you're dating.Perhaps it's best to make it memorable.
Relationships: Trey Clover/Jade Leech
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	1. the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who gave into their impulse again :-)

The first time he attended Heartslabyul, or to be specific, Trey’s room, Jade had thought it would be his last. That they will have a dozen of work piled before them to even dream of being able to see each other in private. It had been a rather shortsighted expectation, and he underestimated how much they would give in order to spend time together again.  
  
Floyd isn’t the most happy. Though, he wouldn’t get too upset after he found better distractions, and he understood how much Jade values time he spends with him as much as he does Trey. Moreover, Trey wasn’t the type to flaunt his intimacy with his brother in his face or anything like that. He very much respects the bond between the twins and how much attachment they have on each other, not having the slightest will to disturb it.  
  
They started finding slacks in their planner and marked a couple days within the month to spend the night together. So far, it only brought them necessary breaks for the constant workload being thrown, and even if they were doing well without it, they were just happy to waste their time seeing one another.  
  
With that in mind, Jade reminded himself of the schedule he runs through for the day. He will finish his duties at the lounge, wrap things up with Floyd and Azul, then goes straight to where he should be. He has spare clothes and uniform kept in Trey’s bedroom, thus what’s left is for him to knock on his door and enter.  
  
Waiting the entire day for that plan to happen has been trying. Now that he is right before the door, he waits for his boyfriend to allow him in. There wasn't even five seconds of wait when Trey opened the door, greeted him with a warm smile, and ushered him in. Jade embraced the feeling of being home when Trey welcomed him with a kiss on the cheek.  
  
“How’s work?” the older of the two asks, sitting on the edge of his bed. He was already in a t-shirt and sweatpants, as opposed to Jade who was still intact in the dorm uniform he wears at Mostro Lounge.  
  
“Nothing new. It gets repetitive after a while.”  
  
“Which is why coming here is a good decision?” Trey grins.  
  
“I suppose.”  
  
In truth, whatever events had occurred that day matters very little. They both knew better that sparing another chance like this is what they were after. They simply treasure being in the same space without the rest of the world intervening. Locked in a room by themselves, there was always a harmonious connection that neither of them could describe, just the right balance of familiar comfort and unpredictability to look forward to. Maybe that's why they compliment each other this well.  
  
Trey beckoned for his guest to come over, the intention clear in his eyes. He didn't wait all day to have his boyfriend standing like a clueless bell boy.  
  
But instead, Jade politely refused his request by setting aside the attributes he hadn't taken off.  
  
Jade sets his fedora and scarf on the desk, peeling his gloves and loosening the tie he was wearing. A smile loaded with triumph graced his face upon seeing the cues of Trey getting impatient. “I hope I won't kill you with a little wait.” Jade told him, removing his suit jacket and tie to fold them so they won't crease. With deliberately slow motion, he freed himself from his suspenders and descended his trousers onto the floor.  
  
Trey swallowed as he was given the front seat view of a thigh-high pair of stockings wrapping Jade's lean legs, the sheer fabric meeting an end where a hooked strap was attached to it. He is wearing a black, lace garter belt with a matching underwear underneath. Trey failed to identify whatever details are adorning those slender waists down to the slight curve of his hips, but he wouldn't raise a doubt that it looks ravishing.  
  
“You... Were wearing this at work?”  
  
Jade curls his lips for a knowing smile. “Is there any other ways for me to wear this after and make it in time?”  
  
Trey felt like his jaw dropped so far to the ground. It didn't, he just felt like it did. It sent his heart racing to know Jade was keeping something that is revealed to him alone, despite surrounding himself with god knows how many customers only moments before. Trey had never gone so intimate with anyone as much as he does with Jade.. And this has taken it to another level. It excites him so immensely, that coming up with a word will defeat that excitement.  
  
And he's always loved those legs. To see them dressed this way is a wonderful treat.  
  
“..You're something else.” he managed to say, after appreciating his unwrapped gift in pure awe.  
  
Breaking a laugh, Jade eventually made it towards him and unceremoniously straddled his lap, draping arms over Trey's stiff shoulders as though it's where they belong. "Liking what you see?"  
  
“Jade,” Trey snorts. His eagerness was impossible to hide nonetheless. “I'm at loss for words.”  
  
“Then I shall help,” Jade leaned forward to shrink their distance, the bridge of his nose against Trey's glasses and his lips barely grazing the latter's. “What do you want to do to me?”  
  
Simple, but by no means easy to say. Trey found his hands were already wandering over what's his; Jade's still clothed back, the slight dip of his waist, and surfaces where the stockings didn't cover—he wanted to savor all of that. “That didn't help one bit, but..” he held back from leaving a peck on those lips that were begging for one, closing in to his boyfriend's ear to whisper. “I'll make sure to feast on this the best way I can.” he said, hooking a finger on the black strap.  
  
He felt a tug on the back of his head. Not hard enough to hurt, yet he knew what it meant. Jade was as thrilled as him. He wasted no time to entrap their lips in a kiss, meek at the beginning, but anticipation was burning quick and left them helplessly craving for more. Jade flicked his tongue over his lips and he accepted without question, soon drawing out soft sounds of desperation that wasn't meant to be ignored for long. The quiver in Jade's breathing was so evident that Trey didn't remember he was already laying him on the bed, had his lavender shirt out from sight, and raised one of his thighs in firm hold.  
  
Jade felt his head spin. It's always been like this, when Trey takes control; he found no reason to refuse when his patience is running thin himself.  
  
He would never know what being a puppet is like, but he now thought he might already be one, governed by even the lightest touches Trey effortlessly laid on him. Trey ran a hand up his thigh, high enough to slip a thumb below the tightly fitted lace belt he was wearing, and pressed on the skin under it. It made him whine then, and when he was waiting for more, the hand had left to raise his thigh, and Jade took upon it himself to wrap it around Trey's waist who hovered over him. His arm was still clinging for Trey, breaking loose as their kiss came to an end.  
  
He granted Trey freedom from his embrace, watching while he discarded his shirt and sweatpants to somewhere he didn't bother looking, probably the floor. Trey's eyes were glued to his throughout, as though not willing to let his prey out of sight even for one second. He welcomed his boyfriend to crawl over and scattered kisses all over his cheeks, jaw, then down to the neck, where he nipped on the skin to leave a mark. Jade sighed when the pressure was gone, catching words Trey was throwing into the air.  
  
“That one’s mandatory,” Trey breathed, to which Jade returned with a chuckle.  
  
It was never their intention to keep their relationship behind closed doors, neither to vaunt it to the public. In a place like this school, no one should care enough to notice. Although it was nice to have some of them catch the hints. Hardly anyone would notice a hickey, but the idea of letting someone know Jade belongs to him brought him pride.  
  
Trey traced his kiss down just the way Jade likes best. From his chest, descending to his toned abdomen, and his lower belly, veiled with a garment of lace that made him lose his mind. Trey traps the fabric in his teeth, locking eyes with Jade's now wine red visage. “Trey-san,” he whimpered, and the corner of Trey's eyes caught a twitch between his legs, much to his delight.  
  
He was about to set those legs apart only to realize Jade was keeping them in place, refusing to spread them further. “Are you alright?” Trey asked, out of pure concern. Jade hasn't hesitated on anything like this since the first time they did it, so his sudden doubtfulness is a question.  
  
“..It's more embarrassing than I imagined.” Jade admitted, casting his gaze away. Trey struggled to find the reason, before he took a decent look at the state his boyfriend was in—flustered, aroused, and most importantly, is wearing a set of lingerie, he might actually understand why it feels that way.  
  
“I thought you're the one who came up with this?” Trey laughed, then willingly surrendered into the temptation to lean in and gave Jade a kiss. When he is this adorable, all kinks aside, Trey never once was able to contain it. "Mind that the more you refuse, the more I have to force you."  
  
Just as he thought it's impossible for Jade to turn redder, his ears darkened a couple shades and he blurted, “Trey-san is such a pervert.”  
  
“And whose fault is that?” bearing a smile, Trey left one last kiss, relieved to see Jade was smiling back and resumed his doings. He pushed the knees dressed in stockings apart, getting past a bit of Jade's reluctance with ease. Once his groin was on full display, Trey shot a look towards Jade who already had a forearm to cover his face. “No, no. That's cheating,” he said, taking the arm away, meeting Jade and his inability to face him. “Fine, I won't have you look at me.” Trey relented, but his grin tells a different story. “So allow me to do as I please, alright?”  
  
Jade knew he should've been wary of that warning. He let out a sharp gasp the second Trey lapped his tongue over the fabric covering his erection, pressing against it like he would a candy. Before he knew it, he was squirming, and his mouth threw the attempt to stay silent out of the window. “Trey-san!” he cried, only the beginning of shaky whines he would regret escaping from his lips. Jade grits his teeth, succeeding on containing his keens until he felt Trey sinking his teeth into the fabric, making him hiss. This was no means enough, Jade thought. He was facing the shame head on, not wishing to see what happened down there, but Trey had done nothing but please him, and it felt so good.  
  
His palm ignored his command and reached over to clutch Trey's green, bristly locks and pressed him down. Trey didn't seem to mind. He led him into pathetic moans, the 'ah's on repeat, from the way Trey replaced his tongue with kisses, doing so that he evenly scattered his reward over the arousal coated in soaking fabric.  
  
The tongue on his hardness had withdrawn. Jade would be foolish to expect that was as far as it was, so he braced himself as Trey's palms wandered over his ass, squeezing it in his hands and murmured, “Mine.” it was all it took for Jade to feel his underwear gone overly tight, and his erection was starting to hurt.  
  
Trey excused himself to fetch a tube of lube, and the moment he was back, he already smeared the lubricant all over his fingers. "Trey-san," Jade called again, voicing a complaint after emptiness quickly filled his absence. Trey understood and unhooked the buttons to discard his underwear, exposing the rest of his groin, while the garter belt stayed in place.  
  
The corners of Trey's glasses were fogged from his earlier deed. Regardless, it was rewarding, because Jade had abandoned his fight with embarrassment and currently kept his legs on either sides, his erection red and throbbing eagerly. Trey had forgotten his boxer brief was still on, now reminded by how painful the bulge between his legs gets at the view. He already knew how much Jade's writhing would impact on him, but he misjudged the extent of it.  
  
He removed his glasses before they faced the consequences of his negligence. Trey then led his hand between Jade's parted legs, cautiously wriggled a finger in, allowing his boyfriend to adjust, then added another finger with minimum struggle. They found that after several times doing this, pain became less of an issue. Although it had passed, Trey missed the scrunch in Jade’s expression when he first introduced him into this. He didn’t want him to winch out of pain per say, but he adored how far he lost himself in newfound pleasure.  
  
Trey curled his fingers, in search of a spot that he knew would throw Jade to the brink of snapping.  
  
“ _Oh!_ ” and that was when he knew he nailed the prostate. Jade's lips were parted open, panting soundless moans while the bottom half of his body was trembling. Trey wanted to retract his fingers then, but what he saw had to stop him from that.  
  
He held his breath, feeling that he might die if he hadn't. Jade is arching his back, his chest drenched in sweat was heaving irregularly. At the slightest flick of his fingers, Jade's jaw dropped for a gasp, while his thighs convulse in sheer pleasure. This is what he wanted to see, he thought. Trey couldn't afford to let this pass.  
  
“Jade,” he called, not for attention, yet it felt necessary to do. Trey draped one leg over his shoulder, musing at the layer of stocking making contact with his chest, and began kissing his boyfriend's quivering thigh. He repeated to stroke the same clump of nerves, applying pressure in repetition, earning desperate wails that washed him with a surge of pure accomplishment.  
  
“Trey-san—Ah!” Jade was nothing still, now twisting the covers and clutching a death grip on his pillow as he stirred around from the overwhelming stimulation. Each passing second, his breathing turns increasingly harsh, and Trey failed to realize the same thing was beginning to happen to him. He may have lost his crystal clear vision from the lack of glasses, but Jade's gestures were unmistakable. He saw him peering straight into his eyes, witnessing everything unfold, the shame long abandoned. “Please, I'm going to…” Jade choked a sob. He would've denied being this desperate, if not because of how stirred up he was.  
  
Trey watched the twist in Jade's visage as he simultaneously pressed against his gland and bit on the thigh, making the former jerked his hips violently with mouth gaping open, flashing his jagged line of teeth that gave up hope on concealing his pleas. Trey found himself grimacing upon the sight, deciding he gave enough teasing and took his finger away. Jade wasn't as happy when that happened, voicing a whine of disapproval. “Sorry,” Trey told him in return, regardless of not feeling the least apologetic. He was enjoying every second of it.  
  
He slipped out of his briefs and reached for the tube of lubricant to coat his raging erection that ached at the faintest touch. The flicker of lust on Jade's hazy, gold and grey eyes incinerated his already flaming greed to devour him. Trey guided himself to penetrate Jade in one swift motion, causing Jade to buck his hips in response, rendering both of them frozen for a good few seconds from containing the amount of bliss they were under. Trey swallowed the groan that welled up on his throat and immediately started moving.  
  
The sensation was simply immense. The build up he had gathered to this exact moment was engulfing him, blatant in his keens and grunts, accompanying the relentless thrusts that faltered and picked up in pace. “Jade,” he muttered, “Jade.”, over and over.  
  
Jade was no different. His voice has gone a couple pitch higher from straining the sounds to stop leaving his mouth, and his body helplessly bounced from the impact of the thrusts. Amidst all of that, Trey could hear the failing attempts to call his name, when Jade severed his own words with chokes of gasps, eyes fluttering closed in pleasure.  
  
Trey reeled back to collect his breathing, almost going back right away to cater for Jade's needy plea at the stillness. He hiked his boyfriend's hips slightly higher, then plunged back into the angle he tirelessly teased the moment before.  
  
The aimed thrust was welcomed with a shriek, and Jade saw his vision fading on the edges. He knew his throat will burn from all the torment this night. He didn't need to confirm whether his knuckles turned white from twisting the sheets, because everything in his mind is no better than a cloudy mess of ecstasy. Heat starts building in his abdomen, and it terrifies him how quick it was for his feet to grow numb. Amidst the haze, Trey was calling his name, slamming erratically, and finally took his manhood in his hand. The numbness turned into tingles that made him curve his back, curling his toes and spilled into Trey's clutching palm.  
  
Trey witnessed Jade's submission into orgasm, knowing he was well into one of his own. He felt the walls around him tighten and clenched, dragging him towards the familiar crawl through his spine and crashed into climax in low growl, paralyzing his limbs with rush of hot and cold as he released into his lover. His sight swims, forcing him to close his eyes before leaning for an embrace, one that Jade was waiting for, feeling his thundering heartbeat as their chests collided.  
  
Jade dropped his legs into the mattress, losing the power to keep them folded upright. When he gained enough strength, Trey raised himself to pull out of the heat before discomfort ensued, and Jade sighs in contentment, sated. He nestled against the space between Jade's shoulder and neck, pressing his lips on the skin still glistening with sweat.  
  
“..That was intense.” Trey said, filling the silence. There was no other response than a weak laugh that belongs to Jade. “You're really full of surprises.”  
  
“Compliment accepted.” Jade quietly answered.  
  
“Are you going to tell me how you managed to bring something like this… To Octavinelle?” he traced a free palm to the pair of stockings and garter belt that were worn all along. “Floyd or Azul would immediately tell, wouldn't they?”  
  
Trey wasn't able to see it for himself, from where he was resting. But he was sure Jade is smiling. "It wouldn't be a surprise anymore if I let you know."  
  
“Definitely not Mr. Sam's shop, no?”  
  
Silence.  
  
“Jade.” Trey roused himself once again, now propping himself with his elbows and met Jade face to face, greeted with the unchanging smile that he's always had on the back of his mind. “You can't be serious.”  
  
“I didn't say anything.” Jade said, as a matter of factly.  
  
“Answer me.” when he didn't get anything in return, Trey slides his hand for Jade's unclothed waist and tickled his side. “Answer me or I won't stop.”  
  
Jade stifled his laugh and cave into the tickle war, but not for long, because neither of them was able to summon the power for anything beyond pillow talk. They had ended on a nap, counting minutes before Trey snapped awake and reminded Jade to brush their teeth before going to sleep for good.  
  
In the end, as they fell into slumber accompanied by the warmth they shared, they thought, they would give everything to have another night like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> treyjade. that's all i gotta say.
> 
> this cleared my mind though.. now i can work on that next chapter without this idea swimming in my head. heh. ; u ;
> 
> i love garter belts.
> 
> (also can we talk abt ghost marriage.....??? UGH????????? im was so trey deprived but ghost marriage delivers. HGNGN.)
> 
> (and yes yes treyjade interaction just the way i need em dskajshsjsjkadkks god i love twst.)


	2. the morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just have no limits it seems ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ don't worry, this part is short! (also it’s not smut, but i wanted it)

Ringing of the phone alarm that morning was almost deafening. More so because Jade didn't find waking up early as something he wanted to do today, which is rare. Wishing to sleep past his schedule isn't a normal thing. Though from what he went through last night, he might want to allow just the thought of it, only this once.

He reached for the phone that was vibrating on the nightstand and silenced the tone, setting the device back it was from, then returning to where he was, wiping his face with the sleeve of the nightwear he changed into the night before. Trey is still peacefully sleeping, facing his way. The muscles of his face are relaxed, lips parted only slightly when he soundlessly snores. Jade treasures the early hours of staying close in Trey's company, for being able to admire his sleeping face this close. On occasion, Trey would rise earlier than him. This morning doesn't seem to be the case. Jade prefers it that way.

They didn't go straight to bed, yesterday night. With Trey, it never was. A short nap was everything he could bear before he shook Jade awake and drags him to the bathroom. He would fuss about going to sleep without completing his dental care ritual, even when he was clearly seconds away from hitting the sack. Jade knew better than to object, unless he wanted his boyfriend to take the liberty of doing Jade's teeth brushing job for him. He's had enough of that, around the first few times he came over. Despite Trey's strange obsession, Jade would admit it's a part of his charm.

One hand went over the cheek that was missing a club mark. He knew the face paint was meant to be drawn again before they set out of the room, to go about their day. Jade had heard it was a family thing. A symbol of sorts, Trey once proudly said. 

He was smoothing his thumb over the skin beneath it as his mind ran through what he acknowledged to be admiration. Something so simple as lying next to Trey makes his mind wander, about how fortunate he was to have his love sleeping next to him. It was never what Jade imagined would happen, to have a lover, let alone in this school. After all, he was lacking experiences. Trey was the one who led him into knowing what cherishing someone as a partner feels like. Everything was new. Yet that ended up being the reason why he is most thankful for it, apparently. He values novelty.

Jade allows a moment to cease the caress and drops his gaze on Trey's paler lips. He let a series of images roll in his mind and closed the gap between them to lean for a kiss.

For Trey to palm him on the face and firmly said, “Nope. No kisses.”

Jade was both surprised and didn’t. It was worth the try. “You never gave me morning kisses.”

“My teeth aren't brushed. You know that.”

“You brushed them last night..”

“Doesn't mean I won't in the morning.” Trey said, with no desire to remiss his own rule. His response was indifferent.

The merman creased his eyebrows with a subtext full of disbelief, then turned his back on Trey before sinking himself into the covers. “Should I give up hope on a romantic love live?” Jade feigned a dramatic sigh.

He heard Trey made a dry laugh. “You're guilt tripping me into this, aren't you?” he inches towards Jade, hugging the lump in the covers that is his boyfriend. “It's not working on me.”

Jade felt a fleeting upturn on the corner of his mouth, forcing him into voicing a quiet laugh. “Trey-san. Is it odd that I hate how you know me this well?”

Trey shifted and reached the top of his head, through the cover, and placed his chin on it. “I'll promise you a kiss when we're clean and dressed.”

“That's not a morning kiss anymore, isn't it?” Jade tried his luck.

“It really won't be, if we're late.” Trey laughed again. Strange how it never bores Jade to hear him laugh like that. It's like blessings for the ears, although Trey was rejecting his demands. “Up.” he urged Jade to rise.

They got over their small bicker when the sun gushing through the window lit the room to tell them how high the sun had gone. Jade helps himself with a piece of biscuit that was kept in a jar on the desk, understanding how Trey wouldn't let him eat after they got clean. Trey came to know about how quick Jade was to hunger, especially in the morning. There were no questions that he needed the constant energy recharge for what he normally does in a day, so Trey thought it was right to keep something for Jade to start that, at least when he stays with him.

Once the obligatory morning clean up and very thorough teeth brushing was done, they dressed themselves for class. Jade was wearing his gloves when Trey came by and kissed him on the cheek.

“Good morning.” he murmured, lips still against Jade's skin, sending a creep of blush towards the face of the taller of the two. Trey seemed to be pleased with his reaction, returning to his own dressing business and buttoned his vest as if he didn't just fluster his boyfriend.

Two arms enveloped his figure, and Trey didn't need to question who it was. Jade perched against Trey's shoulder and gave him a question. “Do you need help with the tie?”

Accepting the assistance, he answered with a nod. “Sure.”

Jade's gloved hands mindfully wrapped the stripe-patterned attribute around Trey's collar, crossing the ends of and passed a longer side through the loop, completing a windsor knot. Trey observed the steps and tucked the end of his necktie under his vest, tilting his face to the side, meeting Jade who bears a smile. He would say it's one of Jade's gracious smiles, but the trace of affection in the way his lips curve was clear. Trey pressed his own smile against those lips, squeezing the hand circled on his middle as he did. This was always their favorite part of the day, which also has to end shortly.

Deciding to be wiser and carry on with getting ready, he had Jade to unlock the embrace, though a bit remorseful. Trey placed one last peck on the lips for his most treasured teal haired merman before packing notes into his bag and determined they were ready for school.

They were early enough to line up for Heartslabyul's main mirror and not bump into the big crowd of students, had they come a bit later. Trey greeted some underclassmen on the way, those who are still around the halls to get ready and eventually the ones they encounter on the queue. Most of them spared no more than a quick wave, vigilant of Trey's company. Jade never minded the treatment he received, since being feared is what he is used to, but Trey wished his underclassmen would look past that, now after some of them gathered conclusions about their relationship.

“Trey-kun!” they heard Cater, approaching casually, with his phone in hand. “And Jade-kun,” he added, his grin as bright as the sun itself. “Good morning~”

“Good morning, Cater.” Trey regarded him, and so did Jade. “Have you seen Riddle?”

“Left way earlier than we are.”

“I'm only late to catch him, it seems..” since indeed, he spent more time getting ready than usual, not to mention with Jade being in his room. He then asked Cater. “How about you? What's with the rush?”

The corner of Cater's lips twitched as Trey hit a mark. The Vice Dorm Leader is typically the first person to notice any change in people's habits, quite particularly his close friends. According to Cater's usual clock, departing for class at this hour is considered ahead of his schedule. Cater didn't exactly welcome that behavior, but at times it's admirable, so he never got too mad. “You see, I have homework that I don't find very confident about.. I wanted to see if any of my classmates can do something about it.”

Trey raised his eyebrows. “Why not ask me then?”

“Well… Last night your room's locked, so.” Cater nervously scratched the back of his head.

The pair almost choked in unison. They did leave the room locked, but Trey knew Cater had his spare key so he could visit him anytime he wishes, or if he needed to get something for Riddle, since his visit time is mostly unpredictable. That means he either knocked and they didn't hear, or worse, happened to use the key… Trey would rather not think of it. Cater is better than that, for sure. Although he would've been happy to help if he wasn't occupied with something else.

“You should've told me prior. But if you started working on that type of assignment the night before, that's on you.” Trey told him, forcing another round of nervous laugh from Cater.

“It's not like I did that because I wanted to…”

“What could be the reason for you to abandon your primary task as a student, then?”

“Uh, I needed to do an important live broadcast on MagiCam.. Hey, don't look at me like that, I have people looking forward to it!”

They ended going to the main building as a cluster, knowing they were heading for the same destination. Only after they reached the floor for different years, Jade parted away from the group.

“Concentrate in class.” Trey said, to send him off. Jade returned with something similar for his farewell.

“The same for you.” answered Jade. However, Jade held himself from going into his class, and took a step forward to land a single peck on Trey's forehead. The passersby are either startled or pretend not to see, but Trey himself was rather delighted. He didn't find the need to voice it. Jade would notice.

“See you on Friday?” Trey ruffled a tad of Jade's hair, happy to have his boyfriend leaned for the touch.

“Friday it is.” Jade untangled himself from Trey's palm and left. “Until then, Trey-san.”

“Bye, Jade.” he waved his hand, then kept it in his pocket as he made his way to the third year's class rows. Beside him, Cater was giving him the look, even though being the eye witness of his best friend's gag-worthy public display of affection had happened so many times before.

“Really, Trey-kun? In front of my salad?”

“Even I know that meme is outdated.” he nonchalantly responded.

Cater sighed. He smiled afterwards. “Regardless, I think I prefer it like this. It's weird to see either of you not getting all over each other.”

And Trey knew for himself that he favored it to stay that way. It's hard to keep his hand to himself when Jade is around—and it appears to be twice harder for Jade, after they got together. The feeling of knowing that you trust yourself to someone you truly have feelings for couldn't be taken for granted. They must learn to contain that, one way or another, before it ends up bothering quite literally everyone.

“Fair point.” 

Cater rushed into his own class, racing with time to finish his homework. Trey entered his and occupied a seat, then darted his eyes to the calendar one corner of the classroom.

Three more days to Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo. i was literally working on walking without legs. but something irks me. you're right, that's the idea of this chapter! huh. it just jumped out of the blue and before i knew it it's finished. my head is so compulsive when it comes to something like this.
> 
> i have always, always wanted to write bits of trey's friendship with heartslabyul (especially cater!!! hello they're best best best friends??!?!) but i can't pin the timing. when this came up, hahaha lame jokes go whooosh. i love them <3333
> 
> i hope you're having fun with ghost marriage!! can we talk about the very disney-like ending??!?!??! it's SO so cute. also overall the event is just hilarious. i love this game. TT u TT


End file.
